Vehicles are used to tow a variety of things, such as boat trailers, motorcycle trailers, moving trailers, livestock trailers including horse trailers, house trailers, etc. Livestock, as used herein, may include any domesticated or wild animal, fish, or fowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,501,376 discloses a method and apparatus for data exchange between a towing vehicle and a trailer using radio contact via transmission/receiving modules in the towing vehicle and the trailer. Data transmitted wirelessly by the towing vehicle includes an identification signal that is stored by the trailer and used subsequently for wireless communications. Wireless communication is used to transmit data representing the temperature and pressure values in the trailer.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2005/0270148 discloses a trailer tire monitoring system and method using tire sensors monitoring an operating parameter and transmitting data representing the parameter wirelessly to an in-vehicle receiver. The vehicle's remote keyless entry (RKE) receiver can be used. An in-vehicle indicator (such as a display) communicates with the receiver and is available to the vehicle operator. The in-vehicle receiver and indicator are embodied in a portable hand-held unit that can easily be moved to a different vehicle, allowing multiple vehicles to tow and communicate wirelessly with the trailer. Low battery status may also be transmitted.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,908 discloses a wireless trailer stability monitor including an RF receiver in the cab and an RF transmitter in the trailer. A motion sensor in the trailer senses conditions conducive to rollover, which are transmitted to the cab to warn the operator of such conditions. U.S. Pat. No. 6,525,654 discloses monitoring the operation of electrical circuits on a vehicle trailer and outputting a signal in response to failure of a component such as a lamp. A transmitter passes a failure indication signal to a receiver in a position where it can notify the vehicle driver. Wireless RF signals can be used.
U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2002/0130771 discloses a system for remotely sensing the temperature and pressure in vehicle tires. Data representing tire pressure and temperature is transmitted with a unique ID from the sensor to a portable cab display. U.S. Patent Publication No. US 2005/0062590 discloses a wireless data transfer system for a tractor-trailer. Data transferred to the operator can represent objects behind the vehicle to avoid collision, safety information such as tire pressure, and trailer temperature.
Similarly, there exist systems for wirelessly sending a variety of information to a vehicle. Many of these systems, however, rely on tracking vehicle location, such as via satellite. Such a system requires the addition of satellite tracking equipment that is not presently standard or even common in vehicles, and require the vehicle to be able to send and receive data.
There also exist systems that communicate with a vehicle to allow wireless control of a vehicle. These systems require additional equipment for the vehicle and/or require a dialog wherein the vehicle must be able to send and receive data.
There exists a need to provide an inexpensive and simple method for wirelessly communicating with a vehicle to control an aspect of the vehicle, such as its existing display devices. Such a system could allow monitoring and communication of trailer status to ensure safe operation and to raise awareness of potential problems or safety issues such as trailer internal environment, low tire pressure, bearing temperature, load shifting, trailer sway, brake light functioning, and trailer brake diagnostics.
In addition to monitoring and communicating trailer environment for improved safety, there is a need for inexpensively communicating a wide variety of data to vehicle occupants, such as safety information, advertising, traffic advisories, etc. There also exists a potential for facilitating remote control of a vehicle, for example allowing law enforcement to disable a vehicle being pursued or that otherwise poses a safety threat to others.